Lost Love
by frequentscribbler
Summary: Hook tries to remind Emma of what she has to lose by giving in to the darkness. (This was chapter two of The Unlikely Hero but I believe it is better by itself.)


Did Emma still love Hook? Being the dark one doesn't really lend itself to being in love. Isn't love seen as a weakness? You can either have power or love.

Rumple knew this all too well. Love always took a back seat when he was searching for power. Even the love for his son wasn't strong enough to stop the darkness taking over his soul. Hook hoped that his love for Emma would remind her of what she had to lose. He hatched a plan and enlisted Rumple to help. Something I know we never thought we'd ever see, Hook asking the crocodile for help. He wanted a way to show her that Love was stronger than darkness. He lured her on to his ship, Rumble hidden in the lower quarters. He stood at the helm, his thoughts of days past plaugued his mind. He was completely lost. His head was in the clouds. So much that he didn't realise that Emma had taken the bait and joined him on the deck of the Jolly Rodger.

She swanned up to him running her hands over the steer and on to his hand, she continued onto his chest and up to his face. He played along. He hated the person she had become but he couldn't help but love her. He missed her. He missed the softness of her touch. He missed their intimacy. She circled and took rest on the side of the ship.

"So what can I do for you?" She teased. Hook took a deep breath. He had to word everything perfectly. He didn't want to spook her. He couldn't risk her fleeing. "I miss you!" Whispered Emma before Hook could talk.

"Things don't have to be like this Swann!" He whispered back as he edged towards her.

He held out his hand, hoping she would take it as a token of love, or even forgiveness. She took his hand and he pulled her into his arms, kissing her passionately.

"Emma!?" Echoed a familiar voice.

The night had fallen on Storybrooke, making out where the voice was coming from and who the voice belonged to was proving very difficult.

"Emma!" Repeated the voice, it was creeping closer. "I love you!"

Emma looked to Hook, he was a blank canvas, he stood still, not giving anything away.

"Mum!" Another voice appeared. "We love you!" And two more. "Thank You Emma!" Echoed one more.

The voices kept repeating then figures started to merge from the darkness. Henry led the way; "Mum! I love you! I forgive you!"

He was followed by Mary-Margaret and David; "Nothing will stop us loving you!"

Regina trailed behind "Emma, you gave me Henry and for that I will be forever grateful!"

There was one more figure, it stood halfway into the darkness. Emma walked towards them gently touching the figures as she past. She was heading for the final figure. Deep down she knew who it was. She just didn't believe it. As she tiptoed closer the figure disappeared further into the darkness. Emma quickened her pace, holding out her hand in an attempt to grab them.

She disappeared into the darkness; "I love you too!"

Hook began to worry, she had been gone for a while. He was worried that she'd abandonded ship. Just as he started to walk down the steps she reappeared, holding someone's hand.

"Dad?" Cried Henry as he ran to his father. The two of them embraced, Emma looked on helplessly. Blankly even. The darkness was truly blinding her from love. The ship was full of her loved ones yet she still sulked around in the darkness. Hook jumped from the stairs on to the deck. He ran to Emma.

"Swann, all these people love you. Can you not see that? Love is so much stronger than darkness." Hook walks towards Mary-Margaret and David. "You are the product of true love." Then towards Henry and Neal. "Henry is the product of your love. Giving into the darkness will eventually lose you everything you have ever loved. Carry on like this and you will be alone for the rest of your life."

Henry took her hand; "Mum, I know you're in there. I know that you can fight this. I know we haven't lost you forever."

It seemed as though Emma's defenses were breaking, a small tear developed in the corner of her eye. Hook leant in and kissed her once more. "Let love win!" He whispered as he brushed past her ear.

Emma pushed him away and with a flick of her wrist light flooded the ship; "Do you really think I was born yesterday?" She cackled. It was just her and Hook, eberyone else had been visions conjured up by Rumple. "You really thought I'd fall for that? How naiive do you think I am?"

"Oh Swann far from it! I just wanted to remind you of what you've already lost in a hope that you'd realise what you still had." Pleaded Hook. "You will lose everyone!"

"You never know!" Snapped Emma. "My parents said that they will always love me!"

"But is it worth the risk? Can you risk losing Henry?"

Henry once again appeared on the deck.

"He is beginning to lose faith in you. HIs love for you is slowly fading. There was a time where he lived without you, he could easily fall back into that routine. Is the darkness realy worth losing your son over?"

Emma reaches out to grab her son but her hands fall through and Henry disappears.

"You're parents, you've only just found them. They may have done things in the past that you'll never quite get over but do you really want to sacrifice the relationship you have finally built with them?"

Mary-Margaret and David appear, they hug her but vanish as soon as she touches them.

"Swann, it's up to you." Whispered Hook as he too slowly vanished. "Can you really lose everyone you love?"

Emma was left alone. The light began to fade. The night swallowed the ship once more. Had Hook's plan worked? Only time would tell.


End file.
